


the sound of sleep

by fictionalexistences



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluff, M/M, Multi, Nap dates, No Sex, No Smut, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, but it's not a big deal, eventual lovers anyways, oblivious boys, oblivious recoilshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Takeru and Ryoken spend 'bonding time' together, if it can be called that.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, disastershipping - Relationship, recoilshipping - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	the sound of sleep

"For a professional hacker, you really are stupid."

Takeru's words didn't seem to affect Revolv- Ryoken; the eye-roll he gave him indicated as much.

If someone had told him that he would be sitting alone with the son of the man who inadvertently caused his parents' death and taking care of him, Takeru would have sent them to a mental hospital. (Realistically, he would have demanded to know who it was and proceed to murder them, but it was much too late for that.)

"Seeing as that is coming from someone who is taking care of their 'sworn enemy', I can almost say the same to you."

Takeru's attention turned back to the stupid smirk on Ryoken's face, which rapidly faded as the sick teen fell victim to another coughing fit. He sighed and handed Ryoken the glass of water on his bedside table. The older teen gracefully accepted the cup, before taking a couple sips of the liquid. Takeru found his eyes following his movements. Ryoken's poise never ceased to amaze him the way the other male carried himself was magnetic, and he couldn't help but stare at the show of finesse. To be honest, Takeru envied the control Ryoken had over his body; he himself had learned that control of one's body was key to martial arts. Even so, he had never outgrown his tendencies to bump into oddly placed objects. The scraps on his hip from Kusanagi's kitchen counter could testify to that.

Ryoken leaned over to set the glass back onto the bedside, and the pair fell back into the awkward silence that had haunted them since Yusaku had left. Takeru still didn't understand why his supposedly smart boyfriend would leave the two of them alone. The fact that Yusaku did was enough to question his intelligence. Had he not sensed the hostility between Ryoken and him? Or had he ignored it?

What surprised him more was Ryoken's lack of repulsion to the idea of being left with him. That, the other light haired teen seemed to know why Takeru was left to take care of Ryoken. The reason might have evaded him, but Ryoken was quite good when it came to matters of the mind. Their shared boyfriend mentioned that he was interested in psychology. Yusaku and Ryoken's relationship was rather complex, but if it made Yusaku happy, he was all for it.

The awkward 'bonding' moments Ryoken and Takeru had to endure were one of the things he wished he could skip out on. He had better things to do than watch some pretty boy recover from a stupid cold! But here Takeru was, sitting on his sworn enemy-turned-ally's bed, and _bonding_ with him.

They spent the next couple minutes in silence. Ryoken's unwillingness to talk and Takeru's own hyperactiveness (Yusaku called it him being 'passionate', and it's one of the reasons Yusaku is dating him. Apparently, 'passion' is cute.) were a deadly combo. The red-streaked boy was about to make some stupid comment about the cold weather (Ryoken should know; after all, it's the reason the idiot got sick in the first place) when a weight settled onto his shoulder.

Takeru was about to shove him off (and do something that would cause Yusaku to have one less boyfriend), but something stopped him. Maybe it was because of the way his hair was soft against his neck. Maybe it was that Ryoken looked... tired. It was a look Takeru knew well, as it was one Yusaku wore often. The reminder of his boyfriend was enough to tide him over. The teen rested his head against Ryoken's (only because Ryoken was using _him_ as a pillow, not because Takeru wanted to!) and closed his eyes. Maybe it was because he was falling a little bit in love with the other boy. Sleep soon took over, leaving only the feeling of warmth behind.

(A week later, when he found out that Ryoken rarely sleeps due to nightmares, he and Yusaku sat on top of Ryoken until he passed out from exhaustion. Not because Takeru was _worried_ or anything! He just liked spending time with them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a chapter two continuation where Yusaku walks in on them sleeping? I dunno.
> 
> First time writing for YGO (which is crazy cause I've been in the fandom for about five years now??). Of course it's disastershipping (I actually used to be a huge datastormshipper, but recoilshipping won me over & I jumped ship to disastershipping). 
> 
> Feedback & kudos are welcomed as always, and remember, it's always time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!!


End file.
